In My Arms
by Luci1
Summary: Continued from "Be My Valentine", see what happens when Pietro wakes from the kiss.


****

Okay, so I broke down and wrote another one. I changed my mind, sue me. This is what happens directly after my last story "Be My Valentine", so you won't get it not having read that one. To think of it, you might not get it at all without reading my series from the beginning, starting with "Just a Crush", then "Out of My Mind".

Leather.

Pietro took a breath, inhaling en eternity's supply of fresh air, lungs filling to capacity as his chest drew in oxygen to nourish his body. A customary action prior to waking, through the generous breath he drew, but all he could notice… was leather.

It filled him, tingling his nostrils as he felt its touch. Soft, and warm. And could it be? It seemed to exude a sense of kindness, of caring, as he felt the gloved fingers running against his cheek. They cradled his head, skull lifting from the cold linoleum to the safety of human flesh. A lap, more precisely. Belonging to a girl who would tend to him 'til he woke, eyes fluttering open to see the caring angel smiling down at him, gazing in wonderment as if she understood a secret no one ever told.

"Hi," Pietro's features softened as Rogue's features fell into view, framed and lightened by the white bangs which had fallen over her cheeks.

Rogue gazed down at the boy, lips softly set into a smile as she swept her hand across his forehead, brushing away two silver strands, setting his bangs back into its normal, gravity-defying position. Her eyes wandered over his smile, teeth sparking beyond his tightly set lips and glistening eyes. She liked the way he looked at her. It made her feel…

__

Special? his voice drifted into her thoughts.

Undaunted by Pietro's sudden appearance, she responded. _Yeah._

That's because you are.

__

Thank you, she conversed with the Pietro in her mind while staring into the glinting blue eyes of the Pietro laying in her lap.

__

Don't thank me. Thank **him**.

"Hi. Glad to see you awake, are you alright?" the question came, fingers still stroking against the smooth cheek of the boy beneath her. It felt too good to want it to stop. For either of them.

"Perfect. But one question," he stared at her, arms folded over one another.

'Hmm?"

"Can I stay in your arms all day, or do you want me to hold you instead?"

"I think we can do both." Rogue helped Pietro to his feet, guiding his arms around her body, while her own kept in contact with his. Contented, she sighed, burying her face against his chest. Leaning back, he felt her warm, heavy breath through his sweater, urging him to hold onto her and never let her go.

He wanted to do just that.

The two turned their attention elsewhere, for a moment, when Risty cleared her throat for attention. They had found themselves surrounded. In a sense, anyways. Risty stood to their right, while Lance and Kitty were straight ahead. Holding each other's hand.

It would seem that they had gotten over any shyness they had of PDA's (Public Display of Affection), especially considering their more obnoxious and over-bearing teammates might say something if they saw them together. Not that they gave two shit what Scott and Evan thought of their relationship, anyways. In fact, Pietro and Rogue -as of 38 seconds ago- would definitely share their disinterest in Scott and Evan's opinions. Any malice they had towards Lance and Pietro would always be tainted by their rivalries with the two boys.

"So, like, you two are _definitely_ a couple now, right?" Kitty received a pair of nods in response. "Great, now we can double date!"

Pietro and Lance shared a groan at the thought of four people, in a restaurant, sharing two milkshakes and four straws. _How cliché._

Risty gave the brunette a playful swat on the shoulder. "Oh, look. Now you're scaring the couple off. Now they _never_ get married!" Apparently, the three women thought the joke was funny. The boys, however, didn't seem to get it.

"Alright! Now, all we have to do is find Risty a boyfriend and then we'll be all set."

"No way girly!" Pietro almost choked at Risty's vehemence. "I'm not risking a date with any of the goobers running around _this_ school. No offense you two."

Lance gave a look at Pietro, whom he responded at the same time with a "None taken."

Pietro brought his lips atop Rogue's head, kissing the young woman he held in his arms. "So, anyone wanna head out for pizza later on? Great. Six o'clock at Mario's. You coming along, Risty?"

"Of course!" she clasped her hands together. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Uh, after I run a couple of errands. See ya."

As the five said their goodbyes, Risty took a last glance at her best friend. The thought came to her as Mystique, but she knew the words had to be said as Risty. "Aww, my little girl's growing up!" she reached out, fingers moving Rogue's hair into disarray. She took off at Rogue's blush and headed off before she rejoined the couple later on.

Lance grinned, nudging his own best friend in the shoulder. "I guess we're all gonna have to stop being enemies with these guys, eh Pietro?"

"And no more pranks."

"And no more insults."

Pietro winked. "And no more spying on the girls in the locker room."

"What?!" and "Are you crazy?" were heard coming from the girls' mouths, only to be met with expecting smirks.

"Gotcha."

"We'll meet you two later," the silver-haired mutant spoke, even as his attention turned to the girl before him. "But I think we're gonna need some time alone."

"Yeah, that-" Rogue's sentence fractured as Pietro whisked her into his arms, disappearing from sight as he raced out the hallway. Bayville High suddenly became distant within a few moments.

Rogue turned to Pietro and smiled, safe and secure in his arms as they wind and the buildings raced by at impossible speeds, leaving them alone, and once again, in each other's arms. _I think I'm going to love having a boyfriend._

__

Wake, my darling, and let me hold your hand. Smile as we look into each other's eyes, sigh when we kiss, feel happy when we can be alone. Let me touch your lips as you whisper in my ear, feel your breath upon my face. Press our bodies close, and let me hold you in my arms.


End file.
